Resident Evil 2
by Bt255
Summary: My novelization of RE2: Rookie police officer,Leon Kennedy,and a college student,Claire Redfield, both enter Raccoon City on the same night, only to be greeted by monsters. Both of them go through the nightmare of their lives in an attempt to escape...
1. Upon arrival

Resident Evil 2: Novelization By Brett Taggart

Disclaimer: Resident Evil and all related trademarks are property of Capcom. Intended for mature readers, Based on the m rated game by Capcom. UPDATE: thanks to a generous review by Shizno (Thanks xD), i've reformatted my whole story so it's not just a big chunky paragraph. I've added spacing where i thought was neccesary, but it still should make it easier to read. Enjoy.

Leon was quickly driving into the city in his new police car. It was his first day on the job as a rookie cop in the mountainous community of Raccoon City. Leon was a tall young man with short brown hair. From what Leon heard, Raccoon city was a bustling town flooded with people, but from what he saw, the town oddly seemed deserted. There were no people walking down the street, no other cars except the ones parked on the side of the road, and no sounds of life. Leon couldn't see anything except the eerie glow of the full moon looming overhead.

"Weird," he thought as he kept on driving. Leon was looking foward to working with the S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics and Rescue Squad) team. He was headed for the RPD building for his first assignment. In the distance, Leon saw something lying in the road at the corner of Oak Avenue and 2nd street. He kept on driving; slowing down to a stop as he pulled up in front of it. Leon cautiously got out of the car to see a mangled corpse of a young woman lying in the road. He thought about getting back in the car and driving away, but he was a cop now and she might have been hurt. Leon crouched down to observe the woman. She was face down in the road and blood stains smeared her shirt. Pieces of flesh and blood dripped everywhere. Parts of her insides were visible and it looked as if a baseball bat had bashed her head in. Leon couldn't believe what he saw and wondered how nobody had noticed it. Then it struck him, the cannibal murders. For the last month or two, murders have occurred and people believed it was cannibalism. It started out with Dog bites, but corrupted into people. Leon just remembered that all the suspects were all killed in Raccoon Forest, way out of city limits. _Then how could this have happened_, Leon thought.

Just then, he heard shuffling sounds from behind him in the distance. He quickly turned around, pulling his Magnum out from the gun pouch in his belt. Emerged from the shadows of the alleyway were two people staggering down the street. For a second he thought they were drunks, but he noticed that their clothes were tattered and they had blood dripping down from their mouths. On one of them, a piece of brain matter was visible and both of them had their hands extended forward as they kept trudging on toward Leon. "Freeze, I'm a cop!" Leon shouted. They kept on walking closer and closer. "I'm warning you, stop right now!" He shouted again. They disobeyed his commands again and kept on walking, moaning as they did. Leon saw more mindless people emerging from the shadows. He stepped back a few steps when he felt a tugging at his leg. He looked down to see the dead woman, not dead anymore, and trying to bite his leg. She moaned as he struggled to get his leg free. She was almost ready to bite.

"No!" He yelled as he fired his magnum. It hit her right in the upper back, but she kept on pulling. Quickly thinking, he fired aiming directly at her forehead. She collapsed on the street, not moaning anymore. Leon was sure that now she was dead. He turned back around to see the other people less than five feet away. Without hesitation, he shot one older looking man in the right arm and stomach. He kept on coming looking hungry as ever. Leon knew if he didn't hurry up, he would be lunch to a couple of mindless zombies.

_That's what they are, Zombies_, He thought. _No, zombies aren't real Leon, get a hold of yourself_. He shot more rounds at the nearest zombies. He remembered the woman, how she died when he shot her in the head. Leon now started to aim for the heads of the zombies. It was working, but there were too many of them. He quickly got back in the car and sped away. Driving recklessly, Leon sped down the streets of Raccoon City. Fiddling with his radio, he tried to contact help. All he heard was static. Leon knew he had to get out of Raccoon City, but it was his duty to look for survivors. Leon hoped that whoever got dragged into this mess that they were doing all right.


	2. Is this real?

_This place is dullsville_, Claire thought as she pulled into town with her Harley motorcycle. She always thought Raccoon City was a busy place, but all she saw were a couple of dim streetlights. No people or local traffic. Claire's only reason for coming to Raccoon City was to locate her brother, Chris Redfield. Chris was a member of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team. Claire wanted to know what really happened when her brother's team had stormed the mansion in Raccoon forest on their mission to bring the cannibal killers to justice. Claire's helmet was tinted so not everything was visible, but she had seen a couple of drunks staggering down the streets as she entered the city. She was driving by when she spotted Emmy's restaurant. She was headed for the RPD building, but Emmy was a friend of Chris and maybe Claire could ask Emmy if she had seen him. Claire drove to a stop and parked her motorcycle on the side of the road. Claire's fuel gauge hit zero as she pulled in.

"Darn," she exclaimed as she took of her helmet, revealing her long, shiny brown hair, which was tied up neatly in a ponytail. Claire was a medium sized girl with black shorts, a black tee shirt, and a dark pink colored cut-off vest that covered her. Chris had always told her to dress warmer when on her cycle, but she had never listened. Claire gently placed the helmet on her motorcycle and headed toward the entrance of Emmy's restaurant. Claire entered slowly as the door creaked softly. Claire couldn't believe what she was looking at. She saw absolutely nothing.

"No way," She thought as she crossed her arms. Emmy's restaurant was always crowded, even if it was late. Claire stared at a clock hanging over the kitchen door. It was 10:00 pm. Claire was wondering what was going on in this town. She cautiously walked down through the restaurant. The restaurant was L shaped so Claire walked toward where the bend in the restaurant was. She turned the corner to see a waitress on the ground face up with a fat chef hanging over her, but something was wrong with the picture. The waitress's head was missing clear off her body! She was decapitated and blood was everywhere. Just then, the fat chef turned his head around and glared at Claire with a raspy moan. Claire backed away slowly in disgust and fear. The chef had a blood stained apron on, flesh and one of his ears missing, and cracked lips ready to feast on Claire. He slowly stood up and extended his arms out. _Great, zombies in Raccoon City, never would of guessed that_, Claire thought. Picking up speed as he headed for Claire, the zombie kept on trudging. Claire turned and ran, sprinting as fast as her legs would carry. Even though Claire was only 19, she was resourceful for her age. Claire kept on running, but she tripped on a napkin holder lying on the floor. She stood up and screamed as she jumped backwards. She had looked out the window to see at least three zombies pressed against the window, blood dripping and eerie moaning. The chef was still advancing on her so she got up. "Somebody help me, anyone!" She yelled. Claire knew that she was alone and that only her bravery would get her through this. She was headed back toward the front door when the front door was starting to open. She hoped it was the local authorities, but yet again, she was wrong. A girl zombie with a blonde ponytail was coming in through the front door. "Why did I leave it cracked open?" Claire asked herself. She stopped and knew she was trapped. Her only chances of escape were to go through the back door or a handsome prince would come to her rescue. She knew the prince idea was out so her only hope was the back door, but first she would have to get past the gruesome chef. Claire thought the zombies couldn't climb so she climbed on top of a table and started hopping across tables. She jumped right past the chef zombie as he tried to turn around, but he was too slow. Claire was almost there when a window shattered behind her and two more zombies crawled through the windows.

"Give me a damn break!" Claire yelled. She kept on jumping when the tables ended. She hopped down to floor as all four zombies were slowly heading toward her. She hoped the back door was unlocked or she was zombie chow. Claire stepped over the waitress' body on the floor getting blood smeared on her boots. Claire reached the door and jiggled the handle. She heard a click and the door opened into an alleyway. A cool fresh breeze filtered its way in. _Thank goodness_, she thought. She stepped into the alleyway and slammed the door shut. She hoped zombies couldn't open doors. One side of the alley led to the street while the other led to a brick wall. She saw the street as her only option even though it didn't feel safe. She slowly started to walk toward the street when a child zombie walked into the alley from the street. It was a little boy who looked about eight-years-old. Claire felt sorry for him, but sprinted toward the back of the alley where she was cornered by the wall. "I'm dead," Claire murmured.


	3. Car Crashes,Fires,and Zombies

Hey everyone. hope you all like my story so far. I've been working real her. Critizim is appreciated xD. Sorry about the short chapters, but thats just how they come out on Fanfic. I will continue updating. and now for the lagal crap. Disclaimer:Resident Evil and all related trademarks are property of Capcom. Intended for mature readers, Based on the m rated game by Capcom. Ok now for the chapter.

Leon kept on driving when he thought he heard screaming of a man. He looked out the window, but only saw zombies, stretching far and wide. There were a variety of zombies. White ones, black ones, men, women, children, fat ones, skinny ones, short ones, and tall ones. Leon was at the middle of Ash wood Road and the RPD station was still six blocks away. The gas was starting to run out.

"I knew I should have filled the tank before leaving Portland," he complained. Leon didn't like Oregon that much because he favored New York City. Leon turned the corner onto Steel gap Street. This street was the center of stores and restaurants. There was Stop and Shop, Abercrombie and Fitch, Hot topic, Candy Co, Wong Tong Chinese restaurant, and Emmy's restaurant. This street was pretty crowded with zombies. He knew that he might have to run a few over. He was passing Emmy's restaurant when he saw a girl in the alley corned by a child zombie that was closing in. He jammed on the breaks and got out of the car, sprinting into the alley. The girl tripped and was on the ground while pressed against the wall awaiting her doom. Leon ran up and fired into the child zombies' lower back. The zombie turned around and headed toward Leon. He then heard a soft click, the thing that everyone hates to hear when in a dangerous situation, the sound of an empty bullet chamber. He quickly opened the chamber and hustled in some more bullets. He shot at its leg, but missed. He then aimed at the head and hit the zombies left Cheek twice. The zombie made a final moan as it collapsed to the ground, still twitching. Leon ran up to girl and reached his hand down to help her up.

"It's not safe here, we need to head to the police station," Leon explained. The girl grabbed his hand and they ran out of the alley. Leon, while holding the girls hand, ran back to his police car. They hopped in and sped off. "Hello, Is there anyone there?" The girl asked into the handheld radio.

"What's your name?" Leon asked."Claire Redfield," the girl responded, "And you?""Leon Kennedy," Leon answered."I'm looking for my brother Chris, have you seen him?" Claire asked."Sorry, I haven't," Leon replied. "Open the glove compartment," Leon told her. Claire opened the glove compartment to find a gun inside. She took out the gun and examined it. It was another Magnum like Leon's. "You had better take it with you," Leon said. Leon and Claire didn't say much because after all that's happened, it's been not a very good time for chitchat. Leon wondered if the RPD building was overrun with zombies like here. If it looked like it, he would just drive right by and exit Raccoon city, but he didn't know if he had enough gas.

"You look kind of young to be a cop," Claire said. "I'm the youngest cop in on the Police Force, it's my first day on the job and I'm already regretting it," Leon replied. "Look out!" Claire yelled as a zombie cop popped out from the back of the car. The zombie cop was trying to bite Leon's neck. Leon swerved the car as he tried to dodge the zombie. Claire held up the magnum and fired, hitting the zombies' arm. The zombie backed off Leon and moved toward Claire. She kept on firing as Leon tried to push the Zombie away from Claire. "Oh no!" Leon shouted. The car was on a collision course with a telephone pole.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Claire screamed as the car rammed into the telephone pole, shattering the windshield. The zombie flew through the broken windshield from the impact of the crash and its head hit a loose nail sticking jaggedly out of the telephone pole. "You ok?" Leon asked. Claire inspected herself. "No injuries," Claire responded. "How about you?" "I'm fine," Leon said. They both knew if all this happened in the last fifteen minutes that they had a long way to go.


	4. Enter Ada Wong

Hey again. ive been reuploading the word document for each chapter and it says not to do that but im not sure what they're asking me to do. If anyone can help, add it in your reviews, much appriectiated xD. Disclaimer: Resident Evil and all related trademarks are property of Capcom. Intended for mature readers, Based on the m rated game by Capcom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ada Wong inserted the hawk emblem into the statues base when she heard a rumbling sound. The statues mouth opened and a key fell out. "Another key," Ada complained. She was wondering if she would ever get out of this place. Ada looked around the RPD station's massive lobby. She only came here about an hour ago and she had already fought off hoards of zombie cops.

"If I could handle this, how come the army couldn't?" Ada asked herself. Ada was a reporter for the Raccoon times. Ada was on vacation in Florida when she got a call from Umbrella Inc. She worked for Umbrella part time, helping them gather information about other pharmaceutical competitors. Umbrella had offered to pay her one million dollars if she got a sample of something called the G-virus. She asked what it was, but they only told her that if she went back to Raccoon City, she would find out and she did. The zombies that infested Raccoon City must have been a result of the G- virus. Umbrella Inc. had given her information on where to look. It said that deep under Raccoon City was a lab that belonged to Umbrella. Even though her only assignment was to retrieve the sample, she also was on a mission to find her boyfriend, John, who worked for Umbrella also. Her boyfriend's good buddy Ben Bertolucci worked for the Raccoon Police Department and he might know John's whereabouts. Ada Wong was a tall, lanky woman with black pants and a violet red dress on. She is twenty-five years old and no pushover. Ada takes her job very seriously and anyone who stands in her way she would take down, one way or another.

_When all this is over, you can retire to a nice island near the Bahamas_, Ada thought. She wondered where look next. There were three doors to choose from in the main lobby. There were two on the left of the entrance and one on the right of the entrance. She had already been through one of the doors on the left, which had led all around the station so she decided to try the one on the right. Clenching her 9mm handgun, Ada slowly walked toward the door on the right. She had already figured out that zombies couldn't open doors, but hoped that a zombie wouldn't be waiting for her on the other side. She reached the door and turned the handle. The door opened and Ada walked in to see that she was in a long L shaped hallway and there were at least ten zombie cops waiting for her.

"Oh crap," She exclaimed.

The zombies were quick to catch on and started to head towards Ada. She reloaded her gun and fired away, aiming for their heads. There were too many zombies and Ada was on her last seven bullets. Ada looked up and saw a security camera that was still active. She then heard a loud click noise that echoed down the hallway. She grabbed the doorknob to escape, but now the door was locked. Whoever was watching her through the camera wanted her dead. Ada quickly flipped off the camera as she turned and started to fire again at the zombies.


	5. Where is the RPD?

Hi! this ones alittle longer, decided to combine some short chapters. Read and review! Disclaimer: Resident Evil and all related trademarks are property of Capcom. Intended for mature readers, Based on the m rated game by Capcom. (if i don't need to put the disclaimer on every page, someone tell me cause : p it's really annoying)

Leon and Claire, still shaken up by the crash, just sat there for a few minutes thinking about their next move. They both knew that they would have to continue on foot, but they really didn't want to leave the smashed up car. Leon told Claire that as they were walking together toward the RPD building to aim for the zombies' heads. Leon offered to teach Claire how to shoot, but she told him she had experience. Claire's brother Chris had taught her everything there is to know about guns. Just then, a giant tanker truck was speeding out of control down the street.

"He's going to ram us!" Leon yelled. They both unbuckled their seats belts and got out of the car. They started to run when the truck rammed into the police car and then exploded. The fire made Leon and Claire jump for their lives. The fire blazed up high completely consuming the road. Leon and Claire were trapped on each side of the wreckage and there was no way around it."Claire!" Leon yelled."Leon!" Claire shouted back."I'm fine, head for the station and I'll meet you there!" Leon yelled.

"Ok!" Claire yelled back. Leon headed away from the explosion, hoping Claire would be all right without him. _Don't worry Leon, Claire's a smart girl, she'll be at the police station when you arrive_, Leon thought. He headed down the street with his magnum tightly in his hand. A male zombie emerged from the shadows. He fired and hit its left eye. He fired again hitting the zombies' lower chest. The zombie collapsed and started twitching. Leon walked on and wondered if Claire was having any luck in her situation. Leon hoped that not too many more zombies would come. He ran on and on, killing zombies as he went until he reached a bus blocking the road. He decided that the only way was to go through it. He opened he bus door and walked inside. One zombie was visible at the end of the bus and a woman was lying dead on the ground near his feet. The woman started to crawl toward him.

"Jeez," Leon thought. He aimed the gun down and shot her head three times. She fell down and stopped moving, blood splattering the floor. Leon shot the other zombie from a distance and it collapsed, leaving wet tissue and fluids everywhere. Leon walked through the bus and went through the emergency exit at the back. He jumped down and continued. He saw four zombies all-feasting on one man on the ground. They all got up and staggered for Leon. Leon quickly hustled his last 5 bullets into the chamber. He shot one in the head and the neck. He shot another in the nose and the upper chest. Using the last of his bullets, he shot one in the forehead. After all of that, only one zombie had died. He quickly started to run darting past all of the zombies. One zombie had grabbed his arm and took a bite out of his hand.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Leon screamed as he kicked the zombie in the stomach. It fell over and started to get up. He held his hand as he ran. When Leon reached a gate, he swung it open, slamming it shut as he left. Leon hoped that whatever had turned these people into zombies wouldn't happen to him. The RPD building was only three blocks away, but Leon hoped there was medic team waiting for him when he arrived.

Claire had already shot at least eleven zombies. She was down to her last few rounds. Claire wandered down the street and reached a dead end. A whole pile of cars was all smashed together blocking the road. She looked over and saw the Kendo gun shop; the only building that seemed still in tacked. She thought she might be able to get some ammo. Claire slowly opened the door and shut it. "Freeze!" A man at the back of the store yelled."Wait, don't shoot!" Claire yelled."Sorry about that darling, I thought you were another one of those zombies," The man said, "My name is Robert Kendo, The owner of this gun shop."

"What's going on in this town?" Claire asked."Heck if I should know, but it doesn't matter, we'll soon be zombies like the rest of them," Robert exclaimed. The man walked up to Claire and stood in front of the window. "Here's some ammo for your magnum, but not that it will do you much good for long," Robert said. Claire walked away from the door and looked around the store. Robert stood still and watched her, waiting for the right moment so he could kill the girl and take her gun. He needed all the weapons he could have and it he didn't care much for other people. Just then, the window crashed open and the zombies poured in, Consuming Robert Kendo. Broken jagged glass shattering everywhere, but it didn't pull the zombies away from their meal.

"No, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Robert screamed. His screaming ended and Claire just slowly backed away. The zombies got up and headed for her. With all the ammo she had, killing them was a breeze. She walked over to Robert Kendo's body and took the remaining ammo out of his pocket. Claire walked to the back door and stepped out into an alleyway. She felt the cool breeze, which gently blew, through her hair. She started to shiver, but she couldn't a little coldness get to her. On one side of the alleyway was a path to the street past the blockade of stacked cars and on the other was a gate, which led to a basketball court. Zombies were on the other side of the gate, banging on the gate and trying to break free. Their faces were just a grotesque as everything else in the city. Claire headed toward the entrance to the street and noticed that a parked van was blocking the alleyway's passage to the street.

"Great!" She knew she had to go through the gate where the zombies were. Sweating, Claire took out in a full run through the gate. It busted open with little pieces of metal flying everywhere. Flying in doing a barrel roll and landing in a crouched position, she fired at the zombie's legs. Loosing balance, they collapsed on the pavement face first, ripping off pieces of rotten flesh. One zombie gathered up strength and started to crawl towards her, its jagged nails scraping the cement. Firing at its throat, the blood oozed from the bullet hole, a seeming to have no affect on the zombie. She fired again only to hear the sound of the guns click, which meant it was empty. She quickly reached into her pocket and fished out a clip. Jamming them in and cocking the gun, she fired at the zombie's head, but missed it only skimming its head. Fresh blood trickled down its face over its white eyes and cracked lips. It was so repulsive she just wanted it to go away. Firing one last time, hitting the zombie right in the left eye, it collapsed to the ground with a thud. A pool of blood forming around it reached her boots, smearing them with blood. Claire looked to see the other zombie less than 3 feet away, crawling and moaning. Aiming precisely, she nailed him in the forehead with a bullet. It fell quickly to the ground and made no more noise. Everything was quiet and still. She stood for a moment, letting the light cool breeze flow through her ponytail. She would have enjoyed this moment if it weren't for the circumstances.

"Looks like all of that target practice with Chris had paid off," Claire muttered. Just then she heard a loud sound, which made her cover her ears. It was coming from up above and getting louder. She looked up to see a damaged helicopter that was on fire falling out of the air. It looked like it was coming from the old clock tower in the park not to far to her left. Another helicopter came in to sight. "Hey!" she called trying to get its attention. A giant missile shot up into the air from fiercely ramming into the helicopter making sparks and flames flying everywhere.

"It must of come from a rocket launcher to have done that much damage." Both helicopters were spinning out of control in the air. One was still flyable, but not for long as it headed for the police station. The other one quickly went down and probably crashed into the park. She decided to stick to her original plan and head for the station because she didn't want to meet who or what shot the planes with a rocket launcher. Running across the basketball court to the other gate, she opened it and it led to another alleyway, which was zombie free. The path to the street was open and Claire was relieved. Her heartbeat returning to a normal pace, she walked to the street. A few parked cars, a couple of zombies and broken buildings were visible. Claire eyes widened with excitement as she saw the RPD building looming high into the sky.

"Wow, it almost takes up a hole city block," She exclaimed. Approaching her was a fit male zombie with torn pants and his shirt completely ripped off. His arms were torn open with oozing blood. His pecks were drenched in blood and he smelled like death it self. Raising her gun, she pointed and fired, hitting one of ripped arms. It was like the bullet hadn't of even hit him because he kept on walking. She fired again hitting him in the stomach where his abs was. He grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees. Claire took advantage of the opportunity and fired into his head. He fell to the ground and started twitching. She checked his pockets, but all she found was a wallet with Three bucks and a driver's license. Apparently his name was Josh Greenberg. Continuing on, a more obese female zombie and a child zombie, which resembled a little girl in flowery dress approached her. They made Claire feel sick to her stomach.

_These are innocent men, women, and even children who suffered a fate that they didn't deserve_, Claire thought. She ran past them not wanting to have to waste bullets or shoot the child. She reached an open gate leading to the RPD building's front yard. It had a freshly cut lawn with dead flowers and a thin layer of fog. Claire quickly walked up to the front door and opened it, stepping inside to the RPD building's lobby. It was huge and had a balcony inside. Claire saw three doors, a lobby desk, and a white statue of woman holding a water pitcher with a hawk emblem placed into its base. Checking the phones, and computer, she came up with nothing. Claire new she needed to find two things, a way to escape and Leon. Claire decided to go through the door on the right. She wanted to leave this nightmare now.


	6. Hi my name is Sherry

Me again, just saying that my computer has a time limit now (bad grades.. : p) so i wont be updating chapters everyday sorry. Legal stuff: Resident Evil and all related trademarks are property of Capcom. Intended for mature readers, Based on the m rated game by Capcom

Sherry Birkin was getting tired because she had been hiding for a while now. It had to have been at least three or four days and she still hadn't seen her mother. She arrived at the police station and there had been other people. She found her teacher Mrs. Addison, but a zombie ate her. Sherry figured it was better to stay alone then with the grown-ups because they kept dying plus there was that monster that was worse than the zombies and she was pretty sure it was after her. She knew that sounded stupid because monsters don't target specific people for no reason, but it was all she could think of. Shortly after the death of Mrs. Addison, she found the vent that traveled through most of the station. Wandering through it, she ended up here in a quiet room full of tacky shelves with valuable antiques on them and armors set up around the room. Sherry sat hurdled up in a ball, with her head gently rested on her knees. She was a twelve-year-old girl who was mature for her age. She had dirty blonde hair and a gold pendent that her mother had given her only last week. It was so big it covered her whole hand when she held it. She wore a white shirt with blue shorts and had a red hair band on. Sherry had been at home watching T.V. when her mother, Annette Birkin, had called and told Sherry to go to the RPD building immediately and stay there. Sherry obeyed her mother and went to the RPD building. Sherry's parents, Annette and William, were always at work so they weren't around for most of her childhood. Sherry had realized that zombies were everywhere and that her mother had warned her just in time. She had explored a little bit earlier when she had found this room. A door in the room led down a finely lit hallway. There was a stuffed tiger at the end by a door, with through it led to the chief of police's office, Brian Irons. Sherry thought he was a weirdo and didn't want anything to do with him. She was lying there by the vent, eating candy bars she picked up out of the broken vending machine downstairs. She also had a blanket wrapped around her and she was cozy. She knew she would have to escape through the vents if anyone came. She wondered where her mom and dad were and if they would come soon. Sherry was used to being alone, but right now she would prefer to not be alone. Sherry drifted off into a deep sleep and dreamed of her parents coming to her rescue.

Leon finally reached the RPD building and was still injured badly on his hand. Forgetting how massive the RPD's lobby was, he spent a minute taking it all in. The ceiling was dome shaped and had a fine oak wood finish. Some white pillars were holding up the hand crafted inside balcony. Directly in front of him was a giant pure white statue with a hawk emblem placed into its base. Beyond that was a small U shaped lobby desk with paper, pens, phones and a computer. He quickly picked up the phone and heard nothing aside from the beating of his own heart.

_Not even a dial tone_, He thought as he put it back on the receiver. Shuffling through the desk drawers, he found a box of handgun bullets and some recent reports. Leon walked to the door on the far left in the RPD building's lobby. He turned the knob and opened the door to see the room trashed. There were turned tables, books everywhere, and blood that stretched across the room leading up to a man. It was a cop sitting in a slump against the lockers on the far wall. He didn't particularly know the cop, but he did look familiar. There was so much blood that Leon knew it had to be bad. Leon walked up to the man and asked him, " Who are you?" The cop's weary eyes were droopy, and dark and Leon knew the he must be enduring a lot of pain.

"I'm… Marvin Branagh," The man whispered, "and who are you?"

"I'm Leon Scott Kennedy, The new cop for the Police Force," Leon answered, "What's going on?"

"About two moths ago, the S.T.A.R.S. found… zombies in this old mansion owned by Umbrella in Raccoon Forest," Marvin explained before coughing again. "Chris… and the others tried to warn everyone, but nobody believed them and now this happens." "Are you the only cop left?" Leon asked. "Yes, but listen, you have to rescue the survivors," Marvin responded, "I'll…be fine."

_I__t's not fair_, Leon thought. The cop was dying and there was no one to call for help. Noticing the open locker next to Branagh, there was a crumpled white T-shirt on the bottom. Leon grabbed it, folded it, and pressed it against Marvin's chest to slow the bleeding. Marvin taking hold of the T-shirt gave an attempted smile. Leon was still for a moment wondering what he could do when a burst of energy came from the dying cop. He held up his gun firmly to Leon's shocked face. "Just Go!" Marvin commanded. "I'll be back for you," Leon responded, but Marvin's arm was already dropping, his head resting on his bloody chest. Leon walked slowly back into the lobby, leaving the only other cop left alone. Leon now went to the door to the near left, which entered into a small waiting room. To his right was a long receptionists desk fit for two people. There was a marble floor, which was slightly dirty, and some wooden benches with red cushions to his left. The windows were also to his left and they showed nothing, but the darkness outside. Straight ahead was a half wall with a fancy wooden door behind it. Approaching the door, he saw something pink scamper across the window outside. Freezing in his tracking, the hairs on the back of his neck rose and a chill went up his spine. Leon reached for the door handle as the adrenaline pumped through his body.

There was a dead cop that was decapitated on the ground and Leon slowly walked down the hallway. He was halfway there when he heard a low raspy moan. Leon looked up to see a creature crawling across the ceiling. The creature jumped down in front of him and crawled across the floor. It was pink and red with sharp grueling fangs. It had long nails covered in blood and its brain was visible through its head. It opened its mouth and extended a long tongue with a white tip. Leon quickly fired into the creatures' mouth, as it fell backwards and screeched. It scrambled upwards and tried to whip Leon with its tongue. Leon stumbled backwards and fired again, hitting the brain directly. The creature made one last roar as its head exploded, shooting brain matter and purple fluid all over Leon. "Yuck," Leon said while cleaning off his shirt. He found a paper on the floor that had a picture of the creature that attacked him and a lot of information about it. For one thing, the creatures were called "Lickers" because of their long tongues and its said that the white tip on the end of its tongue contained traces of poison. _Good thing it didn't touch me_, Leon thought. He slipped the paper into his pocket and walked on.


	7. Mr X Awakens

Not much to say... Enjoy! Disclaimer: Resident Evil and all related trademarks are property of Capcom. Intended for mature readers, Based on the m rated game by Capcom. Also, the notes written in italics at the bottom were the actual notes from the game, just clarifing that Capcom owns them and or made them. kk R&R.

* * *

Claire had entered a long L shaped hallway with dead zombies all around. There were bloody footsteps leading down the hall and through a door at the end of the hallway. _Maybe Leon had been through here_, Claire thought. Claire saw some broken vending machines, zombie bodies, and a few coca cola cans, but other than that, nothing she could use. Claire followed the footsteps down the hall and through the door. There was a large room with one door and a staircase. The bloody footsteps stopped and Claire saw an empty bottle of water on the floor. _Whoever this was, they didn't want to be followed_, Claire thought. She made up her mind and decided to go upstairs. She eventually reached a hallway and giant fire was roaring. The plane she saw earlier had crashed right through the wall and the fire blocked a partially destroyed door, but one door was still intact. Claire saw a fire extinguisher in the corner. She grabbed it and put out the fire. She kicked the partially broken door and it broke down completely, revealing yet another narrow hallway with a single door on the end. The tan walls and polished wooden floor was a change of scenery from the rest of the zombie-riddled station.

Claire sprinted down and opened the door into an office of some sort. A large ornate rug covered the shiny Maplewood floor. A large bookcase was placed on the left wall, filled with books all based on Taxidermy. A few lone pictures and paintings hung around the room. Right next to her was a small turquoise couch with leather seats and a small handcrafted end table made out of Balsa wood. A large gold chandelier hung from the ceiling, making this room sort of unique compared to the rest of the infested police station. A small desk was at the back wall with a-

Claire's nice comfortable room just turned to a nightmare.

The mangled body of a young woman was sprawled across the desk. Her right arm hung limp off of the desk. She had long blonde flowing hair and a white dress made from the finest silk. The left side of her stomach was ripped open with wet tissue and bloodstains. A black rolling chair was positioned behind the desk and a man with closed weary eyes sat hunched in the chair. She recognized him from a photo Chris had shown her. It was the police chief, Brian Irons and from what Chris had told her, he was screwed up in the head. "Hello, Mr. Irons," Claire said. She tapped his shoulder; he woke up startled and grabbed his gun on the desk next to the dead girl.

"Who are you and what do you want!" He yelled."Please, I'm Claire, and I was just wondering if you knew what had happened here?" Claire asked."I don't know, all I know is that I have failed as an uncle," Brian said. "This girl was my niece and my brother, Michael Warren, the mayor, instructed me to look after her, but I failed," Brian explained. "I left her for three seconds and some creature had devoured her and soon she'll be just another zombie."

"Isn't there anyway to stop it?" Claire asked. " The only way is to put a bullet to her brain, but I can't do that to my niece, now please, I would like to be alone," Brian exclaimed. Claire headed for the other door in Irons office. There was a large stuffed bear to her left. She went down the long hallway and entered a room full of old antiques. She heard the shuffling of foot steps in the room. It was dark, but someone else was in here. "Hello," Claire called. Claire saw a light switch on the wall and pressed it. The lights flickered on and in the far corner was a little girl huddled up in the corner. The girl got up and sprinted toward the door. Claire quickly reached out and grabbed her arm. The girl struggled to get free.

"Let me go!" She yelled."Don't worry, I'm not a zombie, you're safe now," Claire explained. Claire loosened her grip on the girl as she stop trying to run. The girl went up to Claire, hugging her tightly as the warm tears she'd been holding in trickled down her face. For a few minutes, Claire just held the girl close, calming her down with soothing words. Eventually, the girl backed away, wiping her eyes and smiling."What's your name?" Claire asked."Sherry Birkin," the girl responded."Do you know where your parents are?" Claire asked."They work at a chemical plant on the other side of town owned by Umbrella," Sherry answered."Chemical plant, then what are you doing here?" Claire asked.

"Well a few days ago my mom said she'd be home late so my neighbor Mrs. Wilis came over, cooked me dinner, and tucked me in," Sherry explained. "Then two days later, my mom told me it wasn't safe at home and told me to go to the police station." "I went next door to she if Mrs. Wilis would come with me, but her house was dark and no one was home, by then I figured it had to have been bad.""You mean you were alone all that time even before the zombie outbreak?" Claire asked."Yeah, my parents are hardly ever home, my mom says I'm very self sufficient when I want to be," Sherry exclaimed.

"Your mom is right, you've made it this far, but now I'm here to protect you," Claire exclaimed. "Sweetie, it's dangerous here too so we have got to move." Sherry felt a knot tighten in her stomach. Sherry shook her head and stepped back, Claire giving her the "what's wrong" look. "There's something out there and it's bigger than the zombies," She finally explained. "It's coming after me!" Just then, the girls heard the distant scream of an unnatural creature. Sherry felt her blood turn to ice as her shoulders started to tremble. Claire's eyes widened as her skin turned pale. "What was that?" Claire asked. "That's what I've been telling you," Sherry gasped out and before Claire could stop her, Sherry turned and ran.

"Sherry!"

Ignoring Claire calling for her, she darted back behind the suits of armor. Dropping on her hands and knees, she scrambled back up through the vent. _Have to get away, maybe are paths will cross again when the monsters gone, but for now I'm on her own_, Sherry thought. Claire looked at the vent to see candy wrappers and a blanket. It looked like Sherry had been there for a while. Claire was too small to crawl up the vent after Sherry so her only option was to find Sherry in the station. Claire went back to chief Irons office to find Irons and the girl's body gone.

"Chief," Claire said. There was no answer. Claire walked out of Irons office to the hallway with the plane in it. Heading down the hallway and reaching for the other door, she heard a giant crash causing her to jump up and turn around. A tall muscular man with gray skin had fell from the ceiling. He wore a long black coat, had a scar on his baldhead, and his red glowing eyes sent Goosebumps up Claire's spine. _Is this thing human_? Claire wondered. The man started to walk toward her with big slow thumping steps. Claire fumbled for her gun and fired, but it wouldn't fall. She shot at least twelve bullets and it didn't fall yet.

"Damn, why wont it die?" Claire asked herself. She had shot everywhere, the head, chest, stomach and legs. Purple blood oozed from the bullets holes, but he ignored them. Maybe this is the monster Sherry was talking about," Claire thought. Whatever it was, Claire had to protect Sherry from wherever she was. Reloading and cocking her gun, she fired aiming for the heart and brain. The creature fell to the floor face down and did not move. It blocked the whole narrow hallway to Irons office. What looked like gallons of purple blood oozing from the bullets holes was only about a quart of how much blood it must have had in its whole body.

_This is like something right out of a sci-fi movie, kind of like Mr. X._ Mr. X was a character in the latest sci-fi flick, Dead teacher IV. Claire had seen it last week with some college roommates. Claire backed away and opened the other door in the hallway. She entered a cluttered S.T.A.R.S. office with papers and files all over the place. The room was completely trashed and in the corner was Leon looking through some papers on one of the desks."Leon!" Claire exclaimed all excited."Claire, you made it," Leon said."Yeah and I found a little girl named Sherry, but she ran away," Claire explained. "Have you seen her?""Sorry, can't say I have," he replied. "Claire, was your brother a S.T.A.R.S. member?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Claire asked back."Well your brother isn't in Raccoon City because almost all the S.T.A.R.S. left for Europe hours ago and I found this journal written by your brother," Leon responded. Leon handed a journal to Claire and Claire opened it right up. She read the most recent of the journal entries aloud…

August 8th 

_I talked to the chief today once again, but he refused to listen to me. I know for certain that Umbrella Inc. conducted T-virus research in that mansion from my team's last mission. Anyone infected turns into a zombie, but the entire mansion went up in that explosion; along with any incriminating evidence. Since Umbrella employs so many people in town, no one is willing to talk about the incident. It looks like I'm running out of options._

_August 17th_

_We've been receiving a lot of local reports about strange monsters appearing at random throughout the city. This must be the work of Umbrella. I don't know how much longer it will take before we can take action and stop Umbrella once and for all._

_August 24th_

_With the help of Jill, Barry, and Rebecca, I finally obtained information vital to this case. Umbrella has begun research on the new G-virus, a variation of the original T-virus. Haven't they done enough damage already?! We talked it over, and have decided to fly to the main Umbrella HQ in Europe to shut down the whole operation. I won't tell my sister about this trip because doing so could put her in danger. Please forgive me Claire. _

Claire closed the diary and held it for a second before putting it on Chris' desk. "I was already on the other side of the Station and there wasn't much so I came here, "Leon explained, " Did you see any pink creatures with a brain visible through their head?" "Nope, but I did find bloody footprints," Claire replied. " I saw them too and thought that they might be from a survivorso I'm going to go back downstairs and into the basement," Leon replied. "Take this walky-talky so we can stay in touch," Leon said. Leon ran out, closing the door behind him. Claire crossed her arms and walked over to the window. There were zombies all over the place, some staggering around, others feasting on the survivors of Raccoon City. "I can't do anything to help them," she angrily said. Examining the desk Leon was at, she found a picture of Chris and his friends. Claire reading the names left to right. _Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Joseph Frost, Brad Vickers, Albert Wesker._ Claire put the picture down and found an old crinkled up map of Raccoon City and Raccoon Forest. In red sharpie, a mansion deep in Raccoon Forest was circled. Claire looked around and found a report made by Jill Valentine.

_July 24th, 1998_

_Raccoon Forest:_

_The following documents were obtained at a sanitarium owned by Umbrella Incorporated: "Umbrella Bio Organic weapon Publicity Material"_

_Dev. Code: MA-39 Cerberus_

_Dev. Code: MA-121 Hunter_

_Dev. Code: fi-3 Neptune_

_Dev. Code: T-002 Tyrant_

_Dev. Code: T-103 Nemesis_

_Dev. Code: MB-64 Licker_

_In addition to the above, it is believed that several other creatures were created by means of accidental infection. During the course of the tests, it was discovered that the contagion is not limited to human beings, and may pose a hazardous risk to plant and animal life forms. Effective means of controlling this contagion have yet to be found. _

_Raccoon City Police Department_

_S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team_

_Jill Valentine_

Claire hoped that she wouldn't run into to many of these monsters because if she did, her chance of survival would go down to about 10. Claire left the S.T.A.R.S. office to go search for Sherry. Claire saw that the monster was gone and a big hole was in the wall. _Oh no, I got to find Sherry before that thing does_, Claire thought. Claire walked back into Irons office to find Sherry sitting on the couch."Sherry, don't go running off like that!" Claire exclaimed. "I'm sorry Claire, but I lured it away and came back here," Sherry responded. " I think I know a way out of here, come on!" Sherry exclaimed as she ran out. " Wait!" Claire yelled.


	8. Interrogating Ben Bertolucci

Enjoying the story? Now i know not every part is the same as the game, but what fun would it be reading a story that has every little part of the game in it. You'd know whats around every corner. Well i hope you guys keep reading and reviewing... xD

* * *

Leon headed back downstairs and into the basement. He heard the sound of dogs paws patting against the ground as they walked. He turned a corner and two rottweiler dogs turned the corner in a slow walking movement. The dogs had missing pieces of flesh, white eyes, sharp jagged teeth, and pieces of their ribcages visible. The dogs charged at full speed toward Leon. Leon fired his magnum and the dog's legs gave out, causing them to fall to the ground. They quickly got up and let out a snarl because Leon had made them angry. He fired into their white eyes and they collapsed, spewing blood everywhere. Carefully stepping over the mangled corpses of the dogs, led him to a long L shaped hallway. He saw a door that said weapon storage, which used a card reader. The light above the door was blinking red so it obviously was locked. 

"Dammit," Leon sneered. Examining the hallway and randomly choosing a door ended him right up in an office. There was a zombie who resembled a man in a black suit. He smelled of rotten crap that had sat in a toilet for a week, his clothes were tattered, and he had blank white eyes that resembled nothing more than his utter urge for food. The room was cluttered with bookshelves, papers, and a small desk in the center of the room. A few over turned chairs and some blood splotches on the wall. Leon deeply felt sorry for the people who had died from the virus. Once every zombie was a living, breathing person, with lives, and families. The zombie immediately started to make its way around the table, maneuvering around the knocked down chairs. Leon held up his magnum and gave a good shot into the zombie's right temple. Two more shots in the forehead and it was all over, the zombie falling to the cold, hard ground, still twitching. He reloaded the magnum and walked over to the former zombie. Pinching his hand through the black suits pockets, he found a card reader key card.

_Maybe my luck is finally turning out good_. Other than a couple of breath mints and some gum wrappers, the suit was empty. On the table were some recent newspapers of "_Raccoon Times_"and an ID Card. Carefully reading it, the zombie he killed was named Duncan Fletcher, a part time assistant for the evidence room staff. "Rest in peace Duncan," Leon muttered as he slowly walked back into the hallway. Using the Key card, the door slid open to reveal a small, dark room. Leon flicked on the light switch, illuminating the room with a bright ceiling light. Inside, there were no zombies and plenty of magnum clips. Leon put his magnum in his gun pouch on his belt and picked up a Benelli M3S shotgun. He put some ammo for the gun in his pocket so now he had two guns. He saw a Remington gun and a fanny pack to hold items, but he'd leave them for Claire to find. Leon went back into the hallway and then he realized his hand was still injured. Leon found a door that said "Medic" so he crouched and walked in.

Inside was a small waiting room, with old issues of "Entertainment Weekly." The body of the receptionist, Gloria Ironbach was sprawled on the floor. She was face down on the old ornate rug that had decorated the room. Her left arm was completely missing and some blood tissues were visible around her neck and shoulder areas. With cracked purple lips and ripped pieces of flesh, Mrs. Ironbach didn't look too good. He walked past her through a small door into an operating room. A few stretchers and a medicine cabinet were visible. Sitting against the East wall was a nurse with dirty blonde hair and blood stained clothes. Leon observed her to see black bullet holes in her throat and heart. _Someone must have been through here_, he thought. Also lying on one of the operation tables was a doctor whose face looked completely disintegrated. The doc had blackened clothes and blue fingernails. He walked over to the medicine cabinet and shuffled through the items until he had found a can of first aid spray. Leon felt better, but knew he needed some sort of vaccine for the virus. Leon grabbed a couple of band-aids and headed back out into the waiting room. As he walked by Gloria she reached out and clutched his ankle. Leon let out a quick yelp of fear before shooting her in the mouth. She dropped to the floor and made no more noise. Leon let out a few slow breaths to get his heart rate back to normal. He noticed a small Aeropostale Belt on the remains of Gloria. Picking up the belt, Leon fashioned a shoulder strap for the Benelli M3S shotgun.

Back in the hallway, another door read "Indoor Parking Lot". He walked in to find a couple of parked cars and a wide spread of bodies. Taking a few steps, a gun fired and missed Leon's left leg by three inches. He turned to see the person who fired was an Asian American in a violet red dress with black pants on emerging from the shadows of a parked sedan. She lowered her gun and took cautious steps toward him."Sorry about that, when I saw the uniform I thought you were another one of those zombie cops," the woman said."Who are you?" Leon asked.

"Ada Wong, I am here looking for my boyfriend John," Ada explained. "I know his good buddy Ben Bertolucci is in the holding cells hiding, but that truck is blocking the door." Ada pointed to an armory truck across the parking lot blocking a door. Leon wasn't an expert on the map of the station but, he thought she was right about there being holding cells back there. The question was how did she know? Only authorized personnel was allowed down here unless she was on the force, but I doubt that. Leon didn't really buy her innocent girl look, but what else was he going to do? The two of them walked over to the car and Leon saw there were no keys in the ignition. Ada asked Leon to help her push the car out of the way. Both of them slowly pushed the car far enough to get to the door. "Thanks, catch you later," Ada said while running away and leaving through the door. "Ada, wait!" Leon yelled.

Ada kept on running, thinking of the close call she had with those zombies earlier. She ran out of ammo and was trapped, but luckily she had found some clips hidden behind a potted plant in the corner. She killed the zombies and walked on until she found a water bottle. She washed the blood off her sneakers so she wouldn't be followed, but this amateur cop had found her anyway. Well, if this cop stood in her way from collecting the G-virus sample, she could always just kill him. She ran down a hallway, past an old looking door, and saw a metal door that said "Holding Cells". She entered and looked around until she had found a man asleep in one of the holding cells. _How pathetic_, She thought. In a situation like this, he fell asleep! "Wake up!" She yelled. The man stumbled off his uncomfortable bed and stood up. "What do you want?" He asked. "My boyfriend, your good buddy John, works for the Umbrella Arklay Lab, but he went missing and I heard a rumor that you know where he is," Ada exclaimed. "I don't know where he is?" Ben replied. "Listen to me, you better not be playing any tricks cause I swear, I'm not the woman to mess with," Ada exclaimed while holding up her gun. "What do you know?" Ada exclaimed. She then heard the cop's footsteps running down the hall. _Why won't he leave me the hell alone_, Ada thought. She quickly lowered her gun. Leon charged through the door and ran up to Ada.

"Don't run off like that, I'm responsible for your safety," Leon explained. Leon looked into the holding cell and saw a man. "Is this the guy you looking for?" Leon asked."Yes, Ben Bertolucci," Ada responded."Why should I tell you people anything?" Ben asked."Look Ben, you have to come with us if you want to live," Leon explained."I'm not leaving this cell because this is the safest place out of this whole station, plus this monster is walking around and you guys can have fun running into it," Ben replied."Look, I'm the only cop still alive in this station and I'm calling the shots," Leon responded.

"I didn't think it was that bad," Ben replied. "I know a way you two can escape, go back to the other door in this hallway and you should enter an old dog kennel," Ben explained. "There is a manhole that leads to the sewers inside, but it's not going to be easy." _Oh great, more shit to do, Ada thought. __Ben is making me want to kill him even more by the second, but I wont kill Leon, she thought. _Ada had a thing about killing the innocent and besides, she liked cops. Even though Leon was only an amateur, anyone willing enough to risk their lives to help people and do what's right earned her respect. She would only kill Leon if she really had to, but what Ada wouldn't admit was she actually liked having Leon to keep her company. It beat being alone in this crazy mutated town. _I need to lure him away from Ben._

"I'll go check it out," Ada calmly said. She turned and left the room."Ada wait!" Leon yelled. Quickly thinking, he ran up to her and reached for her arm, gently but, firmly grasping it. " Let go of me!" She yelled. " I told you not to run away like that," Leon said. " Look, I can take care of myself!" Ada yelled. She jerked free and ran up to the other door in the hallway. Inside was a dog kennel like Ben had said. There were two of those Cerberus' in one of the kennel cages and they both were leaping at the locked cage door. Ada crossed her arms, waiting for the officer. Shortly after, Leon entered the room. "Look Ada, I know you don't want my help, but-

Leon didn't get to finish his sentence because the Cerberus' broke through the cage door. Leon and Ada fired their guns. Ada had a 357 revolver, which packed a punch much more than the 9mm she originally had. The clatter of the weapons echoed throughout the dank room. The first dog put up a fight, but died as quickly as it took the second one to attack. The Cerberus leaped and grabbed a hold of Ada's dress. She groaned as she tried to jerk free. Leon pointed his new Benelli M3S shotgun straight for the dog's head. A clean shot to the brain was all he needed as the dog lost its grip and fell straight down to the floor in front of Ada. "Thanks," Ada said. Leon just nodded his head and looked around for a manhole opener. _He saved my life already, maybe I could let him stick around, he may prove himself useful_," she thought. "Got it," Leon said while positioning the opener under the cover. Leon opened the manhole cover up to find a ladder going down into darkness.

"Listen Ada, I found this girl and she's still in the station somewhere, if we find her, we can all go down into the sewers together, we'd stand a much better chance," Leon suggested. "Forget it, I'm not staying one more second in Zombie Ville," Ada exclaimed. She started down the ladder, ignoring the man while he yelled her name. Leon headed down after her. She saw him and waited at the bottom impatiently. They both reached the floor of the sewer, with murky green water up to their ankles. Leon pulled out his walky-talky and turned it on. "Claire, I'm heading into the sewers, can you meet me there?" Leon asked.

"I'm on my way," Claire responded over the walky-talky. He turned it off and slipped it into his pocket. There were bodies of men, women, children, and cops all over, floating in the water. "This is sick," Leon muttered. "There had been an attack in the garage earlier, I didn't witness it, but I heard the screams," she explained. "Guess this is where they dumped the bodies," Leon added. "It looks like something got to the bodies after they were dumped here because no zombies could have done this much damage, even in packs," Ada exclaimed. _Oh that's a good thing to know_, Leon thought. _Like I wasn't already scared shitless_. "Do you have any ammo that you can give me?" Ada asked. Leon reached into his pocket and handed her a clip. "This isn't the right ammo, never mind," she responded. "I never introduced myself, my name is Leon Kennedy," Leon replied. "Alright, well you already know me," Ada sneered. _I really don't care if he's a cop, the second he becomes an interference I'll blast him to bits_, Ada thought.


	9. Mr Irons?

And another chapter is up, happy reading o.O

Brian Irons sat on the hard stone chair. He before heard a weird scream and he quickly went to his secret room underground. The passage was in his office and it led down an old fashioned elevator to his secret room. The only way to access the passage was to put either the lion medal or the snake medal in the slot hidden behind the picture on the wall of his office. He had the lion medal and he had hid the snake emblem years ago. The room was shaped like a medieval Dungeon. There were torchlights, old-fashioned torture devices, and a path down into the subbasement. Brian Irons put the body of Beverly Harris, the mayor's daughter, in a cabinet because he couldn't bear to look anymore at what he had done. He had lied to Claire and said a monster had killed his niece, but he really had killed his niece. He felt bad, but everything that had been going on had driven him insane and he needed to take it out on someone.

_That Claire girl who came must have been an Umbrella assassin, bent on killing me_, Irons thought. _Well I have the edge now, and even though I might die, I'll make sure she has a more painful death than mine, so bad that her soul will rot in hell_, He thought. Brian sat with a smug face as he waited for the girl, so he could bring her life to a violent end. He picked up a couple of medieval torture devices and set them up. He also had his gun if anything happens, like that creature finding his way down here. "This girl is going down," Brian whispered.

Sherry had led Claire all the way down to the basement, where they saw dead Cerberus' bodies in the hallway.

"What are those things?" Sherry asked.

"There called Cerberus', but sweetie, my friend Leon had gave me a call and he found a way out through the parking lot sewer entrance," Claire responded. "I found another way, come on!" Sherry yelled as she sprinted down the hallway. Claire ran after her, but stopped in front of a door that said "Weapon storage". She entered and there wasn't much ammo because it looked like Leon had already been there. Claire saw a Remington gun and a fanny pack left. She put the fanny pack on and picked up the Remington. She could handle it even though it was a little heavy. She put the Magnum in her pocket and ran back out of the room. Sherry was nowhere in sight because she must of not stopped.

"Sherry!" Claire yelled as her voice echoed down the hallway. There was no response. Claire ran the way Sherry was headed and saw a door wide open that read "Sewage Disposal". Claire walked in slowly and down a long hallway. She saw a little fresh blood in the hallway._ Sherry_, She thought. She started to run when a Cerberus came down from the ceiling. Claire had the chance to try out her new Remington. She fired and the bullets made hard puncturing holes. The dog fell backwards with a howl, blood and guts painting the room. "Yes, take that you damn zombie dog!" Claire screamed. Just then, two more Cerberus' fell down from behind her. _I spoke too soon_, Claire thought. She ran down the hallway and came to a dead-end, except for the open manhole cover in the ground. She quickly scrambled down the ladder, shutting the manhole cover above her. Hearing the clatter of the dog's paws on the cover looking for her was her signal to move. She reached the bottom and it was a long dirty hallway. It was shaped like a T so there were two ways to go. One was a dead end and the other was piled up with junk, which blocked the entrance. Claire saw Sherry climbing up the pile of junk to get to the little hole at the top that was way to small for an adult to fit through.

"Sherry, what are you doing?" Claire asked as she ran up to her.

"I heard my dad, and his voice came from this direction," Sherry explained. "I'm going to find him." Sherry reached the top and climbed through the little hole. She fell down on the other side and saw only a hand-operated elevator. "Sherry come back here, it's too dangerous!" Claire yelled. Claire heard Sherry get into some type of metal elevator and rotate a handle around and around.

Sherry kept on turning the handle until she reached the bottom. She looked around and saw a platform walkway, which led to a door on the other side. Sherry heard the clattering of something on the metal. Tic Tic was what it sounded like. Just then, two Cerberus dogs started to run toward her. Sherry hopped off the elevator and ran around them. The dog's growled and barked as they chased after her. She screamed as she reached the door, entered, and slammed it shut. Inside, she saw a septic pool and on the other side was a shelf on a platform. She knew the only way to get to it was to swim across. "_ewwwwww_," She thought.

"I'm not going to enjoy this," Sherry exclaimed. She jumped into the murky green water, which was flowing past her as she swam. She reached the other side and climbed out. On the shelf was a knife, Magnum bullets, and a circle shaped metal with a snake on it. She slipped them all in her pocket and started to swim back across. She was half way there when something grabbed her ankle and started to pull her under.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed. She couldn't see what it was because the water was a dark green, but she reached down with the knife and cut whatever was holding her ankle. It screeched as it let go. She swam as fast as she could and reached the other side. She looked back into the pool, but nothing happened. Then a reptilian creature emerged from the water. It had claws, razor like teeth, scales, and a spike on its back that gleamed a bright yellow-green color. It also had a tag around its neck, which read "Hunter". Sherry quickly thought, _do I want to be killed by this Hunter thing or the Cerberus?_ She decided the Cerberus' and exited. The dogs quickly sprinted at her and Sherry ran again, clenching the knife as she ran. Sherry reached the elevator and went up to where she entered.

"Claire!" She yelled. "Sherry are you ok?" Claire asked. "I'm fine, but I didn't find my father," Sherry responded. "I did find these though, heads up!" She threw the magnum bullets and the snake medal through the hole. Claire picked them up and put them in her fanny pack. "Claire I can't get back through this way because I can't reach the hole, I have to find another way," Sherry said. "Sherry wait!" Claire yelled. "Don't worry Claire, I can take care of myself," Sherry shouted as she ran back to the elevator with the knife in her hand. Claire knew Sherry was gone and went back up the ladder. She pushed the manhole cover aside and looked around. The two Cerberus' were staggering around just like the rest of the viral monsters that roamed Raccoon City. She stayed on the ladder and fired the magnum, killing the dogs quickly. She climbed out and left the basement, looking around to see where the snake emblem could fit. She thought that Irons would be the kind of nut to make some kind of puzzle so she headed back up to his office.

She searched around his office until she noticed a few drops of blood on the floor near a wall. She knocked on the wall and heard that it was hollow. There was a room behind the wall and Claire needed to find a way in. She started to stare at the snake medal. In the corner was a tiny picture of a Sun. Claire looked at the room until she found a picture on the wall of a sun. Claire removed the picture off the wall and behind it were two slots for medals. Claire inserted the snake medal into a slot and the hollow wall opened, revealing a small polished hallway with an old fashioned elevator. Claire entered the elevator, the metal cage-like door sliding closed after her. Claire heard the soft hum of the elevator as the mechanics did their work. Upon reaching the bottom, the door slide open to reveal a long medieval like hallway. All the torches were lit and that must mean Brian was down here. The floor was made of dirt, which shifted around as Claire descended down the hallway. Claire reached an old wooden style door that was partly open. Claire thought what was going on was so creepy.

_T__his is it, I can either go in the next room and be confronted by the nut Brian Irons or I can leave Sherry to die in the sewers if I don't find her_. "I'm going in," she muttered to herself. Claire bit her lip as she clenched the latch, took another deep breath, and pushed it open, the door swinging on its well-oiled hinges. She took a step in as her heart pounded. She was in an empty room, as dank and unwelcoming as the corridor-but with furnishings and a décor that made her skin crawl. There was a single light bulb, illuminating the creepiest chamber ever. A blood stained table was in the center of the room with a hacksaw on it. There also were tons of medieval torture devices set up around the room. "Is this guy out of his mind?" Claire asked herself. It looked like she had traveled back in time to the middle Ages. There were sharp utensils, a dented bucket, shelves with empty rum bottles, and what looked like human bones, polished and placed off to the side. Claire got a whiff of an awful chemical smell, rank and sharp. She knew Sherry wouldn't be in this room, but at the least she could check for weapons and ammo. She took a few more steps in and heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Freeze, or I'll shoot you right now," Brian Irons exclaimed. Claire froze and looked to see Irons emerging from a dark corner of the room. "Drop your Remington and put your hands in the air!" He yelled. Claire followed his demands and stood silently with her hands up high in the air. What was the chuckle of a police chief grew into the laughter of a madman as he firmly pointed his gun at Claire. _Sherry, I'm so sorry I couldn't get you out of this zombie mess_, Claire thought. At that moment, Claire knew she was going to die.


	10. Secrets Discovered

Some new charcters in this chapter, but RE fans will already know them. This is one of my more longer chapters. Disclaimer: Resident Evil and all related trademarks are property of Capcom Intended for mature readers, Based on the m rated game by Capcom.

* * *

Annette Birkin sat quietly in the laboratory monitor room, exhausted, staring up at the wall of video screens centered over the surveillance console. It seemed like she'd been waiting for William to show up on one of the screens for hours, but she knew he wasn't in the lab anymore. _He had probably escaped up into Raccoon city by now_, Annette stressfully thought. It had been days since Umbrella had come to collect the G-Virus, but their only attempt had failed. She thought of her only options that were left. She had already wiped out all of the computers and locked in the countdown codes: the lab was ready and her escape route was secure. She couldn't leave until she knew William was back in the Umbrella Facility. Destroying the lab wouldn't solve anything if William was not within the blast zone; they would find him and extract the virus from his blood. 

"Well Umbrella won't have it, I will die before I let them have it!" Annette angrily yelled. She closed her weary eyes as her thoughts wandered around her head. She was going to blow this place to smithereens and all of the evidence of what had happened would be buried under pieces of burning ashes. She would escape with the G-Virus sample and eventually sell it to some competitors for cold hard cash. She would go into hiding for a while and that would give her time to heal. "Except for Sherry," She whispered as the thought of her young daughter had made her heart ache. _Ever since Sherry was born, me and William had vowed to pay more attention to her, but work got me busy_, Annette thought. William's promotions kept coming and work seemed more valuable and interesting. After all that, slaving for a company that sold them out in the end, it was too late. Her and William would never be the happy family they had pictured, all because of god damn Umbrella Inc. They may of gotten William, but there is still Sherry and Annette now was going to become the mother she had always dreamed of. Of course, she would have to wait a while before collecting Sherry; four months maybe, but she would be safe.

_If Sherry went to the police station like I told her, the cops would send her to live with William's sister because it was written in both of our wills_, Annette thought. Unless that filthy, greedy, bastard Brian Irons was still alive. Ever since Brian Irons was hired she always knew he was no good. He was a pathetic excuse for a Police chief and just a person in general. Brian was psychotic and always found a way to ruin anything. Annette hoped he was dead, slowly being eaten away by a virus carrier, or William for a matter of fact. Annette heard the sound of movement on the console and with an excited face; she looked up to only be more disappointed than she already was. An MB-64 leapt down from the ceiling to devour the remains of a research worker.

"I believe his name was Dylan Strove," Annette recalled.

The licker extended his long tongue and started to digest the worker. Once it was done, it leapt back up on the ceiling to go look for more food. Annette made her final decision; she was going to leave this place behind forever. First she'd need to go take a quick look in the sewers for William, then retrieve the MO Disk out of one of the lab rooms all the way across the facility to trigger the countdown sequence, last but, not least she would use the high speed train as her escape route which would position her far enough away from the lab so when it blew up, she wouldn't die from the impact.

"It's time," Annette muttered while picking up a standard 9mm handgun. She loaded up on clips and shoved them in her pocket. Annette stood up pushing the rolling chair away from the console. She walked in paced steps toward the door into the hallway. Her solid white lab coat swaying as she reached for the keypad to unlock the door.

Ben Bertolucci sat quietly on the hard stone-like beds that are provided in the holding cells. He was thinking about whether or not he should have gone with the cop and psychotic woman. _They'll never make it, I'm safe in here and this is where I'll stay until help arrives_, he thought. The chilly air, which surrounded the cell, was bearable, even though he didn't like it. The stone cold floor and walls really showed how to make a prisoner feel welcome, even if he wasn't one. There was a small ventilation shaft on the back all of the cell, much too small for anyone to fit through. Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys for all the cells. "Won't need these," He exclaimed while chucking them thought the bars of the cell, hearing them clatter as they hit the ground. He laid back, putting his hands behind his head. Just then heard a thump sound coming from inside the cell. He stood up examining where it could have come from. His curiosity grew more and more with each passing second. There was no other way in here aside from the cage door so how could someone-

BOOM!

The cover that was over the ventilation shaft flew off, making Ben have to duck as it hit the bars for the cage above him. He turned to see a long arm emerging from the dark shaft. The arm was a pinkish-red, purple pulsing veins running up through it to the long extended nails, white and sharp. It was getting longer as it reached for him. "Holy Crap!" he yelled. Ben started scrambling through his pockets looking for the keys when he remembered he tossed them out of the cage. "Screw up number one Ben!" He yelled. His thoughts racing on what he should do, but all he wanted was to survive. Ben got on his stomach and extended his right arm as far as it would go, through the bars desperately trying to get the keys. "Someone help me!" He screamed as it echoed in the room knowing he was alone. Ben turned to see the claws closing in on him, and he was out of options. Ben's shrieking was so loud it could probably have been heard through out the whole station. With one final scream, the grotesque hand covered his face, claws deeply scraping his flesh. Blood sliding down his face and all he could do was sit there and endure the pain. With one final blow to the head Ben was knocked into an unconscious state, and as the vision faded away, he felt something slimy sliding down his throat…

Leon and Ada hadn't gotten very far before hearing the pleas of a man, which presumably was Ben. Quickly darting back up the ladder, they both headed for the holding cells. Leon's heart was beating heavily as they ran, his Benelli M3S shotgun in hand, Ada firmly gripping her 357 Revolver. _I shouldn't have left him, he was my responsibility to protect_, Leon thought. Leon busted into the cell block, Ada right behind him as Ben was pressed against the cell door, this right arm extended out between the bars and the keys to the cell, a few inches away from his hand. His body was limp and motion less, as Leon fumbled through the keys to open the cell. Sliding the right metal key into place, the door slid open to the right and Ben's body gently fell firmly on the cold floor.

"Help him!" Leon exclaimed as he went in further to check out the cell. Ada ignored his commands, but knelt down next Ben to examine him. _He was in a locked cell, how could this have happened_? Ada wondered. His eyes were twitching and he was breathing slowly, trembling as he did. His white shirt was a little bloody and she saw puncture wounds near his mouth and neck, but other than that no signs of a life threatening attack. It wasn't a gunshot wound because there was no gun hole and yet Ben's fingers felt like ice and he had a flicking gaze fixed on Ada.

"How is he?" Leon asked while walking over to them. Ada just looked at Leon and nodded her head side to side. It was the "He won't be alive much longer" nod. "Ben, can you tell us what happened?" Leon asked. Ben opened his cracked lips to speak, but all that came out was a raspy croaking noise that sounded like the child from "The Grudge." Leon felt as confused as Ada felt as he leaned in closer to the dying reporter. "Ben, can you attempt to tell us what happened?" Leon asked again. Ben opened his mouth and with a visible effort whispered two raspy words.

"…. Ventilation Shaft…"

Ada wasn't convinced because the ventilation shaft was no more than six inches wide and was way to small for something to fit through. Ben was still trying to speak, as he grasped Ada's right arm weakly. There was desperation in his eyes, some guilt, some sorrow, and some agony. He managed to get out a few more words.

"…Chest. Burns, it…. Burns..."

Ada relaxed a bit, knowing that at least now she wouldn't have to kill him herself.

" I never told… about Irons," Ben muttered, obviously struggling to hang on to his life long enough to get it all out. "He's-Working for Umbrella…all this time, the zombies- are Umbrella, research…and he covered up the murders, but I couldn't prove it," Ben panted out. "It was going to be my exclusive-…

Ben's weary bruised eyes closed as his short breaths came to a halt and his fingers slowly fell away from her arm. She felt a bit sorry for him in spite of herself. "Jesus…Chief Irons," Leon muttered puzzled. Ada had forgotten how clueless the young cop was to the situation. She had to stop worrying so much about "Officer Friendly" and concentrate on her objective. This would be so much easier if he was the typical muscular macho type, which she could kill in a heartbeat, but he was just so nice, so bent on helping her, which she kind of liked compared to some of the jerks she had dated in her college days, but she didn't need to be distracted.

Ben suddenly spasmed, his hands clutching at his chest as he moaned, a sharp, tortured cry of agony. The moan turned to liquid as blood started to stream from his mouth in a burbling gout. Choking and shaking, Ben's limbs convulsed violently as more blood spewed from his mouth in every cough. Then Ada saw a wet blossom of blood arise from underneath Ben's wrinkled white shirt in his upper chest area near his heart. They both heard the sound of breaking bones, as Ben's shrieking was getting lower. Ada leapt back, Leon grabbing the reporter's hands, not sure what was happening, but was definitely sure it wasn't a heart attack. All at once, Ben went limp and his eyes rolled back as he was sightless. Blood sill oozed from his cracked lips and there was a sound, a horrible sound of meat being torn, and under the stained fabric of his shirt, something moved. "Get back!" Ada Wong yelled as she pointed her 357 Revolver at the reporter's body just as a _thing _erupted from Bertolucci's bloody chest. A gore-drenched thing that was the size of a big man's fist and opened its mouth to reveal little nubs of teeth. It squealed before wiggling it's way out of Ben, slapping wet tissue and blood to the cold hard floor. In a heartbeat, the thing scurried away on its legs, which weren't visible. Smearing a path of Blood behind it, the thing disappeared down the hallway into the kennel. Ada had been so shocked to even react or remember she had a gun in her hands. She knew when she took on this job that there would be some surprising organisms, but she never had thought of a chest-bursting parasitic creature. Looking at Bertolucci's cracked lips, she could tell it was planted down his throat, but how and what did it? She wasn't so sure she wanted to know, but now she wanted to wrap this mission up as quickly as possible and leave Raccoon City forever. Leon stared blank into space as he rose from the ground with Goosebumps.

"Was that…?"

"Did you…"

"I saw it," Ada calmly said while Leon had a look of sheer terror across his face. Ada glanced down the hallway to see the trail of blood smeared on the metal walkway. _Oh Christ, we left the manhole cover open, great_! Ada thought sarcastically. We've got to move," Ada explained. She started to walk out when Leon shouted, "Marvin!""What, whose Marvin?" Ada asked, even though she didn't really care."Another cop I met, I forgot about him, we need to go back and get him!" he yelled.

"Look Leon, as much as I would enjoy helping you get your friend," she sarcastically explained. "I'm not staying here anymore and after seeing that thing erupt from Bertolucci, it only makes me want to leave quicker." Leon and Ada argued for a while, but in the end Leon decided that he would go get Marvin. Ada agreed to wait for at least fifteen minutes for Leon to return and if he didn't she would go on by herself. Ada crossed her arms as Leon bolted back through the garage up to the hallway he had been in previously, except now there was a large hole in the wall. Leon didn't even want to think about what could have made it. He took a quick glance into the S.T.A.R.S. office to see if Claire was there, but she had already left.

Leon went all the way back to the police station lobby, still empty and quiet as he had left it. He reached for the door handle hoping Marvin wasn't dead yet. The door slowly opened into the blood stained room once again, but this time Marvin was gone. Leon walked over to where he was sitting to see the tee shirt Marvin had on his bloody wounds. Leon noticed a trail of blood leading into the small separate office. He crouched down holding his gun in a shooting position as he stepped in front of the doorway. Inside to the left was a small desk with some cluttered papers and a black safe. The trail of blood led straight ahead to a man lying on the floor with droopy eyes. "Marvin," Leon calmly exclaimed as the man lifted up his head. Marvin used all of his strength to push himself off the ground. Marvin reached out his left arm and bellowed, "Leon…I…"

Marvin pulled his hand back and clenched his chest. He moaned as his face turned to an acid purple color. His eyes rolling back and skin falling off. Blood spewed from the cracks in his eyes and his hands became limp and clammy. Little bubbles arose on his skin, and burst a few seconds later, sending acid to the floor. Leon slowly backed away in disgust and fear. Marvin raised his arms straight and moaned as he slowly headed for Leon. Leon raised his gun and fired, aiming for his purple face. After about seven bullets, it was done. Marvin fell to the floor, dead as can be. Leon sighed as he stepped over Marvin's body to examine the safe. It was a simple 4 combination lock safe. He shuffled through some of the papers, but didn't find it. _Maybe Marvin crawled in here to open the safe_, Leon thought. He crouched down next to Marvin, poking his finger through his pockets until he found a small slip of paper. It said the combination was, "8, 3, 9, 6."

He entered the code and the safe popped open. He moved the door to the side to find a clip for the 9mm handgun, a few files, and a sliver key. Leon picked up the key and read the tag. It said, "Sewers Lv. B1, Storage room." After grabbing the clip and shuffling through the files, he headed back into the lobby. He looked up to see a man dressed in an all black outfit, walking down the third floor balcony. He had a gun in hand and a gas mask over his head.

"Hey you, stop!" Leon yelled up. The man turned and looked at him before pointing his gun and firing. Leon jumped to the side avoiding the bullet. The man sprinted to the opposing door, and left the lobby. "Who was that?" Leon asked. He remembered Ada and knew she was the type of person who wasn't to keen on waiting. He hurried back down to the Cellblock to find Ada gone. "Dammit Ada," he murmured. After re-entering the sewers, it wasn't too long before he spotted Ada dusting off her pants."Thanks for waiting," Leon exclaimed. She turned around and grinned."Excuse me for not having a watch," she sneered. Leon asked her if she had found anything, she simply responded, "no." They both heading down the dirty sewer sided by side.

"Wait," Leon exclaimed while holding out his right arm. "Hear that?" he asked. Ada stood still listening for a few seconds before she heard noises coming from further down the sewer. It sounded like legs tapping on the walls. A few moments later a giant spider the size of a truck emerged crawling up the side of the left wall. It had long hairy legs and little purple eyes. It screeched to reveal big white fangs like vampire teeth. It raised its ass in the air and shot smoking webs from its butt. Ada and Leon leapt back to avoid the burning web. The spider dropped down to the floor in front of them with a thud. They raised their guns and fired. The bullets echoed off the walls and into their ears. Ada fired for the purple eyes while Leon fired at its eight hairy legs. Soon, the spiders legs gave out and its purple eyes exploded, sending purple goop everywhere.

Leon wiped some sweat off his face as Ada restocked her gun with bullets. "I don't know if I can take much more of this," Leon murmured. Ada, hearing him, exclaimed, "No turning back." Leon responded with a nod. After a few more steps, two giant spiders emerged on each wall. "Damn!" Leon screamed while firing his Benelli M3S shotgun. Ada joined in as bullets rocked in all directions. Black sludge from the spiders covered the walls. Leon put one spider down just as Ada ran out of ammo. She reached in her pocket to get some clips, but she was too late. The remaining spider already shot its flesh-burning web at Ada. Quickly reacting, Leon ran pushing Ada out of the way. The web hit his leg, burning through his pants to his skin. He cursed from the pain as it burned him. Ada quickly got up out of the murky water and splashed some of it on Leon's leg. The burning stopped just as the spider shot another web. Ada grabbed Leon's arm and pulled him out of the way. The web missed them and landed in the water, dissolving when it hit. Ada set Leon down in the water and fired into the spider's eyes. A second later it was all over. The spider fell from the wall and landed on it's back. It hissed, as it's eight legs curled in. From there on it made no more noise.

Ada walked up to Leon and asked, "you all right?" "Leon attempting to stand replied, "Sure, but I'd be better if I had something to wrap around my leg." Ada knew he was holding back most of the pain which was a brave thing to do._ That's two times now that he saved my life, I'm not going to kill him anytime soon, he's proved his worthiness_, she thought. "Let me see if I can find some sort of cloth," Ada responded. "I won't go too far ahead, you stay here." Ada ran through the water down the hall and turned out of Leon's view. Leon tried to stand up, but really he couldn't even feel his left leg. _I don't want Ada to know that I can't move, she probably already thinks I'm dragging her down as it is_, Leon thought. Leon used all of his might to prop himself up to a standing position. Leon, full of sweat and tears, limped down the hallway. He panted heavily as he trudged on. _If I survive this, I really have to go to the gym more often_, he thought. Leon kept on walking, hoping he would catch up with Ada.

Hunk went into a crouching position as he walked up the stairs. _I wonder who that cop was that I shot at with his Remington_, Hunk thought. Hunk was a member of the U.S.F.U. (Umbrella Special Forces Unit). He was sent with his partners Chad and Victor to retrieve the G- Virus sample fro Umbrella Inc.He could remember his exact words.

"Forget Birkin, get the sample!" Hunk yelled. Chad had just shot William Birkin repeatedly inside one of the lab experimental rooms. Victor ran over and grabbed the brief case full of G- Virus samples. As they left, Annette ran in to see William on the verge of dying. "Oh my god, I'll go get some towels!" Annette exclaimed as she ran out. _I'll die before I let them have it_, William thought. William reached up to the table behind him and grabbed a plastic syringe. Inside it was the G- Virus sample. He thrust it into his chest as his arms began to shake. He began to feel the transformation, from a man to a monster. He roared when it was all done. "What was that?" Victor asked as the trio sprinted down the white metal hallway. "I don't want to wait around and find out," exclaimed Chad. Hunk took the lead, as William Birkin broke through one of the nearby walls in his new form. They all turned to see William Birkin, now mutated into a dangerous monster. He charged toward them like a tiger. They began to shoot rapidly as Birkin got closer. Hunk realized William wasn't going to fall so he turned to his right and ran down another hallway. Victor quickly followed, but Chad had too much of a late reaction and didn't move in time. Birkin ran his right claw right through Chad stomach and held him up on the wall. Chad wheezed for a second before dying.

Birkin glanced down the other hallway to see one of the men pushing the button for the elevator. Birkin walked with thumping steps down the hallway before picking up speed. "Come on!" Hunk yelled. The small elevator came to a stop on the floor and opened up. Hunk ran in with Victor right behind him. Birkin was smart so he smashed a hole in the wall with his fist. He grabbed some electrical wires and ripped them out. The elevator light then went out and the glowing buttons turned dull.

"Damn, we're going to die!" Victor exclaimed."Get a hold of yourself and help me push this vent aside." Victor boosted Hunk up to the vent in the top of the elevator. Hunk pushed the metal grating to the side and climbed up on top of the elevator."Now all we need to do is climb up the elevator cable," Hunk explained. William began to head for the broken elevator.

"Hurry up!" Victor yelled. Hunk reached down his hand and grabbed Victor's hand. He started to pull him up. He was almost there when Birkin reached the elevator and grabbed Victor's leg. "Help me!" Victor screamed. Hunk saw William's claws digging in to Victor's leg, ripping his pants and skin. Victor was in a lot of pain. Hunk was very strong for he was trained on Umbrella's Rockfort Island, but even he couldn't match the strength of Birkin in monster form. He knew that he would be pulled down to if he didn't do something. "Sorry Victor, but I tried," Hunk explained.

"What do you me-?"

Victor didn't get to finish his sentence because Hunk let go of his arm. Victor fell down into the elevator where Birkin was waiting for him. Hunk quickly shoved the metal grating back into place. He started to ascend up the elevator cable, panting as he climbed. He was soon drowned out by the sound of screaming, blood squirting, and meat being torn. He felt bad about what he had done and he couldn't change it. Victor helped him get through U.S.F.U. boot camp along with Chad. Eventually Hunk had made it all the way back to the R.P.D. station. He had hoped that William would follow him so he would be lured out of the lab, but William stopped chasing hunk in the sewers. Hunk had dropped the briefcase full of G and T- virus samples back at the lab and he needed one to complete his mission. He remembered it splitting open and leaking all over the floor. Rats had consumed some of the virus sample and that's how it must have gotten up to Raccoon City. He would have to venture back to the lab, avoiding William at all costs. He was aware that there were other Umbrella operatives employed in Raccoon City also looking for the G- Virus. A few off the top of his head were, Albert Wesker, Ada Wong, and of course there was the Tyrant sent to retrieve the sample_. That thing will kill anything in its path_, Hunk thought.

"Well, I'm done searching for bullets, better head back to the lab," Hunk murmured. He walked back out onto the third floor balcony. Just then on the main floor, a woman ran out and slammed shut one of the doors. She panted heavily as sweat dripped down her face. She wore a blue tube top, with a black leather miniskirt, and a white sweater wrapped firmly around her waist. She had high brown boots and held a black Beretta gun. Her short brown hair was messy and uneven. A few seconds later, a rocket flew through the wall a few feet from the woman. It exploded when hitting the ground, causing the woman to jump for the sky. She landed on her hands and knees, lifting her head with wide eyes. "

This thing has a freaking rocket launcher, shit!" she yelled. A few seconds later, a giant creature stepped through the hole. Hunk knew she had been running from it. Hunk recognized it to be one of Umbrella's biological warfare monsters. It was a similar version of the other Tyrant searching for the G- Virus sample, but it was code named Nemesis and it's prior mission was to locate and eliminate all of the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members. Hunk had learned all about this at boot camp, and he knew to stay far away from it. The creature was draped in a large black trench coat, similar to the Tyrant. Its face was pushed back, revealing a wide gap in his mouth where two long rows of jagged teeth were shown. It had small pure white eyes and several scars throughout its body. It was holding a large rocket launcher in both hands. It had several thick purple like tubes popping out from its neck and reconnected in his back. Its skin was orange and rocky like and he had a menacing stare.

Nemesis moaned, "S.T.A.R.S., Jill Valentine." He raised his gun to fire. She quickly got up and sprinted for the front door. She ran outside before the rocket was shot. It blasted the front door, sending rubble everywhere. He slowly was heading for the door with big thumping steps that shook the whole station. When he was gone, Hunk noticed imprints from his feet in the floor."So, that was the famous Jill Valentine, well glad I got to meet her before she was destroyed," Hunk smirked. Hunk began to head back down to the sewers to end his mission.

* * *

I know this chapter had a little bit of Resident Evil 3 in it, but I wanted to overlap the stories a little. The charcters from RE2 won't meet or see the charcters from RE3. 


	11. A subbasement, a way out?

Enjoy, this chapter gives more info on the whole situation and will arise more questions. Enjoy! Disclaimer: Resident Evil and all related trademarks are property of Capcom. Intended for mature readers, Based on the m rated game by Capcom.

* * *

Irons laughed menacingly as he had his gun pointed at Claire. _The look on her face was beautiful, her aquiline features fixed in a mask of her fear and shock; she hadn't expected Brian Irons was clever enough to corner her_, Brian thought. "Calm down Chief Irons," Claire trembled. "Who sent you?" Brian asked. "Was it Richard, from headquarters? Or did your orders come from someone on the board? There's no use lying, not anymore," he exclaimed. Claire just stared at Irons. Her eyes were wide and full of confusion. "I…I don't know what your talking about, there's been some kind of mistake-" 

"Oh, there's been a mistake, and you made it," Irons spat. "How long has Umbrella been watching me?" he asked. "Were your exact orders to kill me off right away, or did Umbrella want me to suffer a bit more first?" "I want some Goddamn answers!" He shouted. Claire didn't answer him for a moment, obviously wondering what she could say. Her eyes were fixed on Iron's VP70 gun that was pointed firmly at her face. "I came to Raccoon City looking for my brother," she uttered. "He was with S.T.A.R.S., and I just-"

"S.T.A.R.S.? Is that the best you can do?" Irons laughed while shaking his head. _Most of the Raccoon S.T.A.R.S. had fled before things went to shit and last he heard was Umbrella had sent some first class monsters from the Tyrant series to dispose of any S.T.A.R.S. members that wouldn't join Umbrella_, Irons thought. He narrowed his eyes on her pale face. "May I ask who is your brother?" Irons asked. "Chris Redfield, you know him, I'm his sister plus I don't know anything about what Umbrella did and I wasn't sent here to kill you," she defended. _She does sort of look like Chris, in the eyes at least, but I didn't get why she thought the connection would help her_, Irons thought. Chris was a pompous, disrespectful upstart that had defied him many times before. He hoped that Chris Redfield would suffer the same soon to be fate as his sister.

"Redfield was working with Umbrella, wasn't he?" Irons said aloud. Irons could see that it was the truth and he felt the anger inside him swell up his veins as it felt like acid. _Even my employees all along were treasonous Umbrella workers_, Brian thought. "The Spencer Estate, the accusations against Umbrella…it was all a setup, they had him stirring up trouble to distract me so I wouldn't be able to keep them from stealing Birkin's virus," Brian stormed. Irons took a step towards Claire, trying to keep himself from pulling the trigger, in spite of his plans. Claire took a step back, holding her hands palm out, seeming like she was trying to stop Irons built up rage. "That's how the S.T.A.R.S. knew to leave town," he snarled. "They were _warned _to leave town before the T and G- virus leaks!" He took another step towards Claire.

Claire didn't move as she simply stated, "you mean Chris isn't here?" Her small whisper only fed to his anger, the burning heat that pounded through him. "A slap in the face, treating me like an idiot, you don't even have the respect to lie well," he hissed. He extended his VP70 and walked toward, each step measured and precise. He could see the fear in her eyes as she stumbled back. Her lips trembled, her young chest heaving up and down heavily. She was trying to find a weapon, but terrified of looking away from his gaze.

"I have the power, this is my domain!" he scolded. "You are the intruder, the liar, the evil!" "I'm going to skin you alive, I'm going to make you scream for your life, I'm going to make you wish you were never born, and your going to regret ever working for Umbrella for whatever they were paying you, it wasn't enough!" he snapped. She backed against one of the shelves, tripping over a skull on the ground. Irons loved the feeling of power, and her helplessness amused him. "Please, You don't want to do this, I'm not who you think I am!" she pleaded. Her terror made him stop and laugh, only adding to his desire to finish the job. Brian licked his lips, his hungry gaze traveling over her limb, smooth, cowering form. Another trophy, another beautiful body like Beverly's waiting to be transformed…and it was time to get down to business, to-

"Graaagh!" came an inhuman scream.

"What the-"

Irons didn't have time to finish his sentence as the wooden board that covered the entrance into the subbasement flew into the air, splitting with a tremendous crack, one of which hit Irons leg. He staggered, not understanding what happened. He was in control and something had gone horribly wrong. Something had wrapped around his ankle, something that squeezed so tight he could hear the bone cracking. A spiking pain had traveled up his leg. He locked gazes with the girl, her face bright with a new terror. At that instant of contact, he wanted to tell her he was a good man, a man who hadn't deserved any of this. The tight grip jerked, and he was falling, dropping the gun, pulled into the pit by the screaming and the beast waiting for him below.

One minute, Irons was standing in front of her, the next he was pulled down a pit by a mutated arm. She had only got a glimpse of the arm to see it was a muscular, dripping arm with foot long claws and pulsing veins. It whipped out of sight into the darkness, taking Irons with it. There was another powerful howl from the creature, only to be followed by the intense shriek of Irons. Claire could only listen in shock, terror, and relief. A few seconds later his desperate cries came to a stop, and the sound of wet meat came again. Claire finally moved, pickup up the VP70 Irons had dropped. She rocketed around the table in the middle of the room, not wanting to be pulled down by that thing. She collapsed onto the stone hard wall, taking in deep breaths of the bitter air. _It killed him, and he was going to kill me_, Claire thought.

The reality of what just happened hit her like a hard slap in the face. He had been planning to kill her, but not right away. She saw his mad gaze, the craziness in his laugh. He had been planning to rape and torture her before of disposing her for good. The thought sent a shiver up her spine. There was a low grunting sound coming from the pit. She raised the heavy VP70 gun as something burst up from the hole and she fired. The shot missed, knocking a glass bottle to the ground. It was Irons, but only half of him. The thing that snatched him had bisected him. Everything below the fleshy waist was gone; trials of dripping muscle and torn skin replaced his legs. A pool of thick red blood formed and oozed around his body. Claire backed toward the door, the VP70 still trained on the hole. The monster howled again, fading away to somewhere. In a few seconds, it was gone and all that was left was a rank dead man's body, and a terrified college girl.

_That was Sherry's _monster, she thought. Claire slowly edged toward the remains of Irons and the pit. It turns out that it wasn't pitch black for somewhere light was filtering up. There was another floor below with small lights illuminating the sides. She noticed the grid pattern of a metal catwalk with a ladder leading down to it. _A subbasement…A way out?_ She wondered. She stepped back, trying to absorb all the information she had heard. Chris and the S.T.A.R.S. weren't in Raccoon, which was a huge relief knowing that Chris was out of danger, but she knew he wouldn't come to the rescue. _There had been a spill at Umbrella Inc., which explains the zombies, but what about Mr. X and the other organisms?_ She wondered. _The way Irons had ranted about Umbrella suggested that they aren't just some innocent pharmaceutical company. What did he call it, T and G-Virus_, she thought_. There was Birkin's new virus and the T-virus_. The zombie virus had a name; usually that's not a good sign. _He also mentioned Birkin, could that be Sherry's dad_? All of these thoughts raced through her mind before she realized had to find Sherry. Claire couldn't carry the Remington that was still on the floor near the door, the VP70, and the magnum. Since irons VP70 had more bullets, she decided to leave the Remington behind. Claire realized that turning back would only lead her back to nothing, so Claire descended down the ladder, the metal rungs clinging as her boots slapped against them.

She eventually landed on the catwalk. It had old rusty railings on both sides and it led straight a few feet. To the left was a plain old brick wall, but to her right was an actual cave wall. It had formed inside the subbasement, there were even dripping pillars of stone. A cool chilly air rose up from the dark bottomless pit below the catwalk. Claire hugged her chest as she walked down the catwalk. The grid metal clanked between her feet. She was halfway down it, when she heard a shuffling noise from the vent above her. She raised her gun, ready for anything. Then one of the metal gratings that covered the hole in the vent fell off, followed by the scream of a familiar voice, the voice of a little girl. Claire didn't get a full glimpse of the girl before she came crashing down to the catwalk. A loud thumping sound was heard as the old catwalk shook a bit from the impact. The girl held her leg in pain. In only took a minute to realize it was Sherry. Claire ran up to the hurting girl, bending down her knees.

"Oh my god, Sherry are you ok, what happened?" Claire asked frantically. Claire helped Sherry get up.

"Well after I went back down the elevator, I found a vent and crawled and crawled until I ended up here," Sherry explained. Sherry wiped some of the blood off her bruised knees after the fall as Claire noticed blood on her clothes and many bruises. Claire knew monsters must have attacked her and she wasn't there to protect her. Sherry noticed Claire eyeballing her cuts. "Oh, I got theses from some Cerberus' and some creature called a Hunter," Sherry exclaimed. "Don't worry though, I took them out with this." Sherry pulled out a medium sized combat knife covered in blood.

_Wow, she knows how to use a combat knife, it's too late for Sherry for Umbrella has stolen her innocence, _Claire thought. "I couldn't kill the Hunter with this, it was too powerful, so I ran," Sherry replied."Ok sweetie, you lasted on your own, but now I'm here to protect you," Claire explained. Sherry gave a nod."What is this place?" Sherry asked.

"I don't know, but by the smell it must be some sort of sewage plant," Claire answered. Claire was just happy Sherry didn't have to see the body of the police chief; Sherry had seen enough violence today. Claire continued, Sherry close behind as they reached the other side of the catwalk. There was another ladder that ascended up. Claire told Sherry she would go up first and check to see if it was safe. Claire climbed up the ladder, peeking through to see. A few seconds later, she gave Sherry a little wave and helped her up. They were back on solid ground, a small cement hallway, which was brightly lit, compared to the catwalk. A motionless river of sludge bordered the right side of the hall. It headed off in either direction, one leading through a low rounded tunnel, the other stopped by a large metal door. It was all kind of overlooked by a railed balcony overhead. Sherry didn't see any stairs, which meant…

"Oh yuck, do we have to?" Sherry asked. "Afraid so, but look on the bright side, no monster would follow us through that," Claire joked. Sherry laughed. She loved how Claire was funny and honest with her. She would miss her when they left Raccoon City. Claire had a whole life filled with friends and family and when she returned to that life Sherry would be alone. Even if her parents were ok, she would still be alone. She knew her family was different that most families. Normal families ate dinner together, went camping, played games, and your parents were always there to tuck you in at night. Sherry didn't have any of those things. She knew her parents meant well and that they loved her, but sometimes it felt like no matter how self-sufficient she was she was still in their way. "You ready to do this?" Claire asked. Sherry looked up and nodded, realizing she needed to be more alert. Claire helped her into the greasy water; it came up to her knees. It was gross, but not puking bad. "Looks like were going to-

A loud sound interrupted Claire. The girls turned around to see a large man standing on the balcony. He wore a long trench coat and his baldhead glistened like a dead fish belly. Sherry edged closer to Claire as her lip quivered. He was maybe ten feet tall, but she could tell he was bad.

"Mr. X," Claire whispered.

"Who?" Sherry asked. Mr. X turned to face Claire and Sherry. He recognized Claire from earlier and then he looked at Sherry. He roared and it looked as if he was pointing towards Sherry. "Why is he pointing at me?" Sherry asked. "Run!" Claire screamed. Claire tightly grasped Sherry's hand as they ran down the murky water path. The metal door was only a few feet, but every step seemed to make it feel further away. Sherry just concentrated on not falling and praying the metal door was open. Sherry didn't look back, but Claire did. Claire finally reached the door's control panel. She slammed the button in a sort of panic, which made Sherry more afraid. The door split in the middle, half sliding up into the wall, the other going down under the water ripples. The water splashed in the air and Sherry was pulled through the door. Claire fumbled with the controls on the other side, sliding the door closed and sealing them in a dripping hallway. The water got lower down the hallway.

"Don't move and be quiet," Claire whispered as a light illuminated the hallway from somewhere further down. Sherry's heart pounded as Claire held up her gun searching for new threats. Sherry wondered who that man was. He must have been bad because Sherry could tell even Claire was scared. Just then, Sherry heard a clink sound, a muffled metal sound from the wall behind her. She felt the water around her feet began to move, a swift rush of current that pulled at her legs and caused her to lose balance. She tripped face first into the murky water, as she was swept away, away from Claire.

_Can't breathe_, she thought. Sherry reached out to find anything to hold onto, but all she felt was slimy water. She kicked widely, twisting her body and managing to get in a breathe of air. She realized she was being pulled down some sort of shaft no bigger than the vents back at the police station. The swift waters pulled her along, further away from the only person that could protect her from the monsters in Raccoon. She was lost, blind and deaf from the hissing water, being pulled down through the dark. _Please don't give up on me Claire,_ Sherry thought. The tunnel had to end somewhere, and Sherry had to be ready to run…

* * *

I am currently working on a novelization of the original Resident Evil, the first chapter should be up soon. Just wanted to say i will still be updating this story frequently. 


	12. The Implant Returns

Hey, sorry it took so long. Well the chapters up, enjoy. Disclaimer: Resident Evil and all related trademarks are property of Capcom. Intended for mature readers, Based on the m rated game by Capcom.

* * *

Ada had reached the end of the tunnel. There were two doors on each side of the sewer tunnel. The one on the left was a small storage room. She had already jiggled the handle, but it was locked. The room on the right was shaped like a sideways H. Two large boilers were on either side and it all was covered in rusty railings. Florescent lights spewed down from above, showing the old water pipes that ran along the walls. The hatch into the sewage plant was in the far left corner. Ada quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of plugs that would open the door. She didn't want Leon to ask how she had got them so she planted them in the shallow sewer water. Quickly looking around she found a rag she could use on Leon's leg before he got suspicious. She grabbed it and headed back into the tunnel. She hadn't gotten very far before she saw Leon turn the corner and trudge up to her. He leaned with one arm against the wall. 

"You shouldn't have come, I was just heading back to you with this," Ada exclaimed while holding up the rag. "I wanted to make sure you were ok, plus I saw some more of those creatures shot down on the way and thought you could use a hand," he replied. Ada gave an attempted half smile before wrapping the rag firmly around his leg. "Lets keep moving," Leon suggested. Ada nodded. They walked back down to the dead end with the two doors. "This is where I found the rag," She explained. "The door to the left is locked though."

Leon looked at the dirty plate near the top of the door. "Sewers Lv. B1, Storage Room." Leon suddenly remembered the safe back at the R.P.D. station. He dove through his pocket until he found the key. "Hold up for a second," Leon responded. He slipped the key into the door handle, turning it smoothly. He heard a ping sound as he retracted the key. It had fit and the door was unlocked. Leon discarded the key into the murky water, not needing it anymore. He reached for the handle, raised his gun, and opened the door. It was clear. He was looking into a small one room Storage closet. The back was lined with a few shelves, which held many useful items. Leaned against the left wall was a dirty mop and a gray bucket hung from a notch in the wall. Ada stood behind him, looking over his shoulder.

_How did he have the key? _She thought. She scanned the back until she saw .357 rounds. It was just what she needed for her revolver. Pushing past Leon she swiped the ammo. She turned to see him with an annoyed look on his face. She showed him the .357 bullets and reloaded her gun. He understood why she pushed past him. Leon grabbed the remaining ammo for his gun and stepped out of the room closing the door behind him. Ada and Leon headed for the room on the right side of the tunnel. While Leon observed his surroundings, Ada tempted herself not to look down at the keys, well actually plugs. A few moments later, Leon noticed the four plugs attached to some sort of key ring. He crouched down and picked them up.

"Looks like someone left us a present." He remarked. Before Ada could go through the charade of asking him what he had found, she heard a noise. It was a soft slithery noise coming from the far right corner. It was blocked by one of the massive boilers. Leon heard it too, dropping the plugs and raising his shotgun. Ada pointed her 357 revolver at the gap between the boilers, remembering how the door had been slightly bent when she had last entered. _Oh shit, it's the implant_, she thought. She knew before it had even stepped into view, yet she was still shocked.

The bugger had grown in size fast, easily twenty times its original size and still growing at an exponential rate. Its shape was also changing. It wasn't the small alien tadpole that had wriggled its way out of Bertolucci anymore. The creature had developed limbs, stretching arms out of its rubbery flesh. Claws popped out of the tan slimy skin and muscular legs uncurled themselves. The sound of bones and liquid snapping into place accompanied them. Ada heard Leon's shotgun fire, the sound clanging off the walls. Ada joined in, firing at the slab of meat that had killed Ben. The monster was still mutating into a humanoid shape. It didn't take long before responding to the loud booms that were hitting its twisted flesh. It opened its wide mouth and shot out green vomit. It landed in a pile not to far from the two humans. It looked like a slab of jelly, but the ooze was alive. The green bile that had been used as a projectile was slithering towards Leon. Ada continued her fire at the main beast as Leon targeted the green sludge. Not even a moment later, a dozen crab-like creatures swarmed out of the implants mouth like liquid. It seems they knew who the threat was to their mutant mother womb. They all skittered across the room towards Leon and Ada.

"Jesus!" Ada yelled. The implant took one giant step forward, pulsing veins and cords that ran up her high neck. Leon had the heavy firepower. He soon had destroyed the green goop and continued his fire on the big beast. Ada began firing down at the small crabs emerging on them. She was too afraid to look over to see how Leon was faring against the implant. Thirty of those little crabs down, only five more. She only had three more rounds and she'd be dry. Those little crabs were easily killed, dying silently in a pool of purple blood. She'd used the last of her shots on the babies, but there were still three more. She heard the shotgun clatter to the ground and looked over to see Leon pull a standard magnum out of his police belt. He continued fire. Quickly thinking, Ada dropped the revolver. She grabbed the shotgun by barrel roll landing crouched beneath Leon's line of fire.

She slammed the shotgun down hard onto two of the little crabs. They died soon after from the shock, but Ada had missed one and it was too fast. Before Ada could even see it, the crab leapt into the air, landing on her thigh with sharp claws. She dropped the shotgun and cried out in pain as the thing scuttled up her leg. She fell backwards wiggling, trying the get the creature off. It was all ready at her shoulder, heading up her neck towards her mouth. Leon grasped her arm and yanked her up with one hand, the other hand slapping the creature to the floor by his feet. With a firm smash of his boot, the creature was squished like an insect. Her quickly remembered how the mother was still alive and began to shoot more rounds. After a few more rounds, the beast was obliterated, leaving a big stain on the back wall. The room was silent all, but the steaming boilers and the panting breaths of two weary people.

Ada couldn't shake the thought of how close she had been to being implanted. _G-virus_, she thought. She knew the T-virus couldn't have created such a complicated creature, not without a team of surgeons and they saw how it had grown so rapidly. _It might have been some early G-strain experiment, but had it been the result of the leak_? Ada wondered. _There might be more of them. _Whatever the situation was, Ada knew the route to the labs wouldn't be a walk in the park anymore. She met Leon's gaze, which was full of heartfelt concern. He held down one hand to help her up. She grasped his hand, warm and sleek as her lifted her up. "Are you ok, did it hurt you?" he asked. She straightened her dress as she responded,

"Thanks, I'm fine, don't sweat it." She hadn't meant it to come out so harsh, but she was wound up from the attack. He had a weird gaze on her, obviously aware that she hadn't given him credit for saving her life yet again. He turned away and reached down to grab his shotgun and the plugs. They both reloaded their guns and walked down the path between the boilers. Leon stopped and looked both ways. To the right, where the implant had emerged from, was a dead end. To the left was a hatch of some sort, with four holes for the plugs. Leon pulled all the plugs off the key ring and placed them in the appropriate hole. The hatch made a small sound and a click noise. It was a rusty square hatch with a turn wheel placed in the center of it.

Leon jerked the rusty wheel around and around. The hatch opened into a small corridor. It smelt of sewage waste and acid. There was a single elevator platform at the end of the room, a piece of square metal that apparently only went down. Leon walked ahead onto the platform, Ada following him. As Leon tried to work the controls, Ada thought about the implant and the crab-thing. "Leon, about before, I'm-"

Leon didn't even let her finish her sentence. "Don't worry about it, its my job," Leon replied softly. He was onto her. He didn't believe her sad little girl act anymore, the charade was up. He knew she was just some devious bull-shitter who didn't give a rat's ass if he lived or died. _I could always ditch him like I'd planned before_, she thought. _I need to play this out a little longer_. Leon grinned as the small control box attached to the side of the platform lit up. The platform slowly began to descend into the cold darkness waiting below.

Annette no longer doubted that her husband had escaped the laboratory levels. Not only were half the facility entrances unsealed, the fence that surrounded the complex had been breached. The sewer tunnels that should have been empty were crawling with virus carriers that had to have come from outside. She had to shoot down five of them just to clear a path from the tram to the sewage operations room. After what seemed like an eternity of trudging through inky sewer water, she finally had reached her destination. She had entered a concrete tunnel, gazing at the closed door only a few meters in front of her. It led to the hallway shaped like a T, her coming out at the bottom. She would go up the tan platform elevator to the conference room. It was her last search for William then she was going to head back and end all of this. There also was another platform elevator across from it, which led all the way to the boiler room, but she didn't think he'd be there.

The door was mostly undamaged which was a good sign. _What if he'd lost all trace of human intelligence? _Annette thought. The G-virus hadn't been tested on humans so she had no clue. _What if he made it to the station?_ She quickly shook the thought off her mind. Sherry would be safe. If she had gone to the police station, she would be fine. _Irons may be an incompetent ass, but his cops weren't" _she thought. Annette leaned against one cold wall sweating. She was aware time had been running out, but she couldn't not stop and rest. There were a dozen ways that William could have escaped. She thought her scent would lure him to her, but it hadn't.

_Umbrella will be coming soon, I have to activate the fail-safe system before it's too late,_ Annette thought. William deserved to be at peace, plus destroying the creature that had been her husband would erase all doubts about Umbrella stealing the virus from his blood. She pushed herself away from the wall, heading for the door. She pushed it open and heard one of the elevators landing to a stop. She couldn't tell which one it was, but she was sure it was the one that led to the boiler room. Then came the sound of thick footsteps. They had to be an uninfected human, maybe more than one, which had meant one thing.

_Umbrella, they've come, _she thought. Rage swept up through her, making her hands shake and her lips curl. She gritted her teeth, _Besides Irons and a few city officials, only Umbrella knew that these tunnels were still active and that they led to the underground facility. _It had to be one of there murdering spies, sent to kill her and retrieve the sample. The thought of some innocent survivor of the outbreak hadn't even crossed her mind. She raised her 9mm handgun, ready to fire at the first human she saw. A figure stepped into sight, a woman in red, Annette fired.

Bam!

The shot was too high, ricocheting off the cement walls with a zipping noise. The woman raised a weapon of her own, but Annette had already fired another shot. Suddenly, the blur of another figure whipped past, knocking the woman out of the way in a heartbeat. Annette heard the cry of a man, and she felt a roaring triumph. _I got the bastard,_ she thought, but there could be more. She hadn't hit the woman in red and they were trained killers. She turned and ran, her dirty lab coat swaying. She had to get back to the lab, time had run out.


	13. Announcement

Sorry guys, but I'm Discontinuing this story. I have my reasons, but I'm still sorry if I disappointed anyone. I might re-write the whole thing another time and re-submit it another time. Again, my apologies.

Brett


End file.
